wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Azaestria Phoenixrider
Azaestria (formerly Azaestrian) was a promising student of pyromancy. Her cockiness and arrogance led her to receiving a curse that changed her gender and caused havoc on her mental state. Physical Description Azaestria is a Sin'dorei of average height with pale peach skin with a head topped with vibrant blood red hair, her eyes burning orange to match. Azaestrias svelte body is fairly unremarkable for a Sin'dorei, save for her ample rear and chest much to her dismay. Her chest is adorned with a fire rune which is said to amplify her pyromancy. Though some may find her body attractive, her face is often resting in an unhappy or angry expression. Personality Azaestria use to be an extremely cocky and exceedingly arrogant womanizer, however after having her gender changed via an awful curse Azaestria has been humbled if only slightly. Azaestria is still cocky at times and arrogant, however she is much more cautious and thoughtful. Often even being kind to others she normally wouldn't be and definitely has grown a respect for female gender. Of note, Azaestria has grown to have quite a fiery temper. Any mention of her past mistakes or her new body sends her into a fit of anger that usually ends in a building burning down. History Azaestrian (later Azaestria) was born in Quel'thalas with his sister and brother. He showed promise as a mage and was sent to Dalaran to learn how to control the Arcane. He was quite popular with some women due to his cold demeanor and how he treated them. He was a magnet and he loved it, spending a lot of his time with woman and the rest honing his skills in pyromancy. Azaestrian was one of the top Pyromancers of his class, though it was clear at this point that fire was the only magic he wished to learn he was still made to learn the basics of Arcane and became fairly decent at blink. During the assault on Quel'thalas Azaestrian was still in Dalaran, enjoying his company of women. When word got to him of his homes fate he quickly rushed back to see what had become of it and was met with horror as he saw his former home ravaged by the Scourge. After that he was unable to find his people, those who left with Kael'thas and was left on his own. He spent his time outside of Dalaran, having abandoned it for the time being to try to find himself. As he got more and more in need of magic to sustain him he learned to drain magic from magical creatures and a dark thought crossed his mind. If he were to feed on fire elementals and various other fire creatures he could survive and become a stronger pyromancer. After a year of feeding on the elementals his eyes had turned burning orange and he had begun to think of himself as the most powerful pyromancer in all of Azeroth. During his travels he would begin to seal away fire creatures in special vials to contain them to feed later at his convenience. Eventually during his travels he happened upon a strange shack and investigated, curious as to what was living there or if it was empty the thought of him staying there the night. When he entered he saw the face of an ungodly beautiful Night Elven woman who he couldn't help, but attempt to woo. After spending the night with her he awoke to see her, twisted and deformed. Realizing he was tricked by an illusion he was repelled by the creature and made his way out of the shack as fast as he could, needing more then anything to have a bath and forget what he just did. As he bathed he shivered in disgust at what had happened, opting to be more careful in the future. Unbeknownst to him the deformed elven woman had followed him, seeing his reaction to her true form she dumped a potion into the water discreetly to knock him out. Upon awaking he found himself strapped to a table surrounded by runes and candles. His time in Dalaran taught him much, but he was too focused on pyromancy to pay much attention to all that stuff... Though, he recognized one rune; it was used to polymorph creatures. He wasn't sure what was happening, but as the woman cast the spell his body began to change. He found himself in excruciating pain as his body changed, his bone structure reforming and pieces of his body retracting and being replaced. He couldn't believe the agony of the spell she had cast on him. He was convinced in the moment that she was attempting to put her spirit into his body and had been attempting through the pain to draw a small counter rune with his hand, but he was unable to complete it and it was completely wrong regardless. When the womans spell ceased he found himself breathing heavily, looking upwards at the ceiling as his chest felt heavy like a sack of potatoes lie atop him. The woman laughed maniacally and said, "The one who claimed a beauty has become the beauty he cared nothing for... Know the struggle you have put on others and repent. Your old life is forfeit." At that Azaestrian finally looked down upon himself and was shocked to see that his body had become that of the opposite gender, the old crone had transformed him into a woman because he was a womanizer. As she let him loose she was surprised to see how quickly he recovered and Azaestrian in anger unleashed a torrent of flames at the woman, burning her to cinders. The following years were spent in hiding until the Quel'dorei returned to Quel'thalas. Hearing of her peoples return she hurried back to Quel'thalas, joining her people as a Sin'dorei. Though she never fed on the powers of a demon she maintained her orange eyes. External Links Armory Page Category:Sin'dorei